Vet-LIRN Cooperative Agreement for investigating microbial, chemical/drug contamination events and animal feed related outbreaks This project aims to strengthen Florida's preparedness to respond to microbial, animal feed related outbreaks, monitoring antimicrobial resistance and reinforce its ability to safeguard animal and public health by rapid, accurate detection and reporting of disease agents for early diagnosis and prevention. Due to its unique geographic location, tourism trade and increased importation of exotic animal species, Florida presents a potential hazard to the nation as point source for emerging microbial and chemical/drug related contamination events, introduced naturally or intentionally. Case investigations will be made upon consumer complaints and/or evidence found during diagnostic case evaluations. The proposed project also focuses on monitoring antimicrobial resistance monitoring of animal isolates.